The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device (LCD) with a flat-type light source which illuminates the liquid crystal cells from behind. Because liquid crystal is not a self-illuminating element, a back light such as electro-luminescence (EL) is required to allow display in darkness. Nevertheless, no conventional liquid crystal display has ever been provided with a member specifically designed to facilitate installation of a back light behind liquid crystal cells.